Talk:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2/@comment-95.91.221.194-20170512134231/@comment-5264252-20170513165244
that's not bias. That isn't bias at all. There are many people in the YouTube comments that say no one won in Bonnie & Clyde vs Romeo & Juliet because they both died. It's just them believing that the winner is based on the concept being alive, because how can someone who's died win? - I legit said Adam vs Eve is biased, lmfao. But most, mainly here, don't like it. It doesn't fit on that list, it should be in the top one. And for the record, every single battle has more likes than dislikes, even the three you listed to as people not liking. - A couple lines more is not bias at all. When it's something like Caitlyn having about 3-4 times more lines than Hulk, sure, that's obviously biased. But when it's a couple lines more, then no, it's not biased at all, especially when it was spread out and structured so that it didn't look entirely uneven. It's not biased. - Yes, the ghosts won by default, because they succeeded in getting Scrooge to change. But guess what? In A Christmas Carol, it's the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come who successfully changed Scrooge. Have you even read the story, or even know next to anything about it? It's not biased. It's literally how the fucking story goes. - With Adam vs Eve and Douglass vs Jefferson, it was obvious there was biasism there based on who was apologizing to who and why. If the other apologized, it would've messed up the point they were trying to make. Lee apologizing to Henson wasn't biased. If they switched around who was apologizing, it would've made no difference in the outcome. They would've still made up and become friends, Disney still would've stepped in. It's not biased, it's just story-telling. - That's not giving into it. At all. Bond's a very sexually active man. He would absolutely give oral to women. It was also to call Connery Bond an "old cunt". That's not biased. And Powers not getting a second verse isn't biased either because the battle shifted from Bond vs Powers to Bond vs Bond. There was an entirely huge shift in direction. And for the record, Powers' first verse was remarkably longer than Bond's first verse, specifically so that it wasn't hugely uneven when old Bond came in. - No, it's not biased. How even. A woman can't be put as successful in a battle without it being biased? Also, Frederick having the least amount of lines means nothing. Alexander had the most amount of lines and he still died, at Ivan's hands no less. Frederick didn't die by Ivan, he just died naturally in the chair. Because everyone's death in the battle is meant to be akin to how they died irl. It's not biased, it's story-telling. - Hawk never complimented Gretzky. He complimented his daughter, and spoilers Gretzky is not his daughter, and in a very obviously sarcastically said "Great one, Wayne". Please understand what sarcasism is. - But it wasn't biased. It can't have been biased. Yes, obviously the Artists rapped twice as long as the TMNT, but it was by a result of being biased for them and against the turtles. Clearly you don't. Also, Bruce vs Bruce was not biased against Banner, it was biased for Jenner, there's a difference.